Pups across the Globe Part 4: The Paris Catacombs
This story is owned by PoliceChase. Do not edit without permission Airport in Paris Ryder: We are in another country again pups! Pups: Yay! Chase: Now that we know where the clue is le- WHAT?! There is a wanted poster with my face on it! I'M WANTED BY INTERPOL!!!!!!! (Chase faints) Ryder: Ok now we have to carry Chase around France! _______________________________________________________________________ Hotel Ace: Dad is heavy! Skye: He only weighs like 55 pounds! Lani: Well that's heavy for us! Shadow: So where do we go again? Tatiana: Yeah. Smoky: To the Paris catacombs! Don't worry there's only like 6 million bones there! (all 2nd generation pups and Rubble faint) Ryder: I think we should leave them here. ________________________________________________________________________ Entrance to the catacombs Guy: 50 euros each. Ryder: What?! I'm taking my euros elsewhere! Ryder: The nerve of that guy! Tundra: I found a secret entrance. Ryder: Lets go through it! (All pups go in entrance) Ryder:Wow so many bones. Skye: Yeah creepy! Rocky: (sniffs) I found it! Go straight and turn left! Everest: I'm getting hungry. Koho: Found it! It's over he-Ahhhh! (Koho gets pulled into a dark room) Ryder: Let's get him! (Everyone enters room) Mystery voice: We meet again! Everyone: Swift!!! (Swift starts fighting everyone) Chase: Hey guys what did I miss?! (Chase gets punched by Swift hard, passes out again) Swift: Now time time to die Ryder! (Just as he lifts the knife, a mystery person tackles him) Swift: Ahh!!! Commando(my new OC): Got you! Swift:(gets back up hits Commando) Now i got you! Commando:(Shoots swift with net rifle) Your under arrest by Iinterpol! Chase: Interpol!!! (Faints again because Chase thinks he is talking about him) Commando: Chase! Chase: Please don't arrest me! Commando: Why would I arrest my cousin! Chase: Oh, it's you Johnathan! Commando: I've told you to call me Commando! Chase: Sorry.......Johnathan! Commando: Ugh! ___________________________________________________________________ Chase: So what are you doing in Paris? Commando: I'm deployed here, but this is my last day Chase: Oh Ryder: Well thanks again for saving me Commando Commando: Your welcome again. Ryder: Hmm. How would you like to be part of the PAW Patrol?! Commando: Not sure, don't feel like just protecting a town that only has like 43 people living in it. Ryder: Adventure bay is just our base! We protect towns all over the U.S! Commando: Ok I'll join All pups: Yay! Ryder: Commando, do you promise to help out whenever hep is needed? Commando: I do Ryder: Well here is your pup tag! You are now a member of the PAW Patrol! Commando: Yay! Ryder: I'll be working on your vehicle after our clue hunt! Commando: What clue hunt! Ryder: We found this symbol at home and it told us to go to Canada s- Commando: Oh that one! I already found the clue here in Paris. The next clue is in Rome! Ryder: Would you like to join us? Commando: Ok Ryder: Pups we are going to Rome! Pups: Yay! Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Series Category:PoliceChase owned